Posion
by DarkenedGirL
Summary: Yeah. Deidaras new to the school, and sasori likes him. What will happen?


Deidara lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling

Deidara lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He was thinking of how this new school year would go, what this new school would be like...what his new friends be like, if he ever got any. Ugh, whatever, he was used to this. Deidara slowly got off his bed, glancing at the clock. 7: 55. Crap he was late for school.  
Deidara threw on his uniform, grabbed his bag and ran out of his apartment. School wasn't far from where he lived, if he ran fast enough he would be able to make it to school on time.

Deidara finally arrived at school, and made his way to the office. Deidara walked down the hallway, it was filled with people and worse of all, all eyes were on him. Trying to ignore the stares deidara kept on walking down the hallway, finally arriving at his destination. Deidara stepped into the office to see a boy with red crimson hair sitting down. Deidara just looked at him and took a seat opposite to him. "You must be deridara-chan." He looked up to see a lady with blonde hair and pulled into two low pig tails. Deidara nodded his head and replied with "un."  
"Well here's your schedule, and Sasori" she had pointed to the boy sitting down opposite from deidara "will be you're guide for today." And with that said, she handed deidara his schedule and walked off, without deidara even having the chance to say thanks.

Sasori stared at the blonde that stood before him. His hair was a light blonde color and was worn in the half up, half down style. His clothes looked like they were just thrown on, like he had left his house in a rush or something. And he had the most beautiful cerulean eyes Sasori had ever seen. Tch. What was he thinking? He had to show this brat around all day, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Come on brat, we've got to get to class…" Sasori broke his gaze from the blonde and started to make his way out of the office, until he felt a hand grip his shoulder. Sasori turned around to see it was the blonde. "Let go of me, brat." He tried to shrug deidara's hand off his shoulder, but it only ended up with deidara tightening his grip even more. "I said to le-'' "Im not a brat, un." Deidara hissed as his hand tightened on sasori's. Just hearing the word brought back a memory of his childhood.

Flash Back

Sitting down in his room deidara leaned over to grab his bag of clay. Upon retrieving it, deidara happily started to mould it, but stopped when he hears yelling coming from the kitchen,  
"THAT BRAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF!"  
"DEIDARA IS MINE, NOT TO MENTION YOUR SON. AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM BRAT!"  
Deidara could hear someone slap the other. Deidara got up opened his door and walked towards where the yelling was coming from. Shocked, he saw his mother lying on the floor, blood gushing from her mouth, his father was standing over her, looking as if he was going to kick her.  
"DON'T EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"His father looked at him, and evil grin playing on his face.  
"Deidara, come here." It was a command, but after seeing his mother lying on the floor bleeding, deidara wasn't sure if he wanted to obey his fathers command.  
"DEIDARA I SAID TO COME HERE YOU BRAT!" deidara's father lunged at him, his fist connecting with deidara's face.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Deidara's mother had gotten up off the floor and was now rushing towards her husband. Deidara lied on the floor, his face was hurting but thankfully not bleeding. He watched as his mother lunged at his father.  
Deidara's father grabbed his wife by the neck and pinned her against the wall.  
"NOW YOU AND THE BRAT WILL BE ABLE TO SHARE THE SAME EXACT PAIN IM ABOUT TO GIVE YOU" his father screamed. But before his father could do anything to his mother, deidara reached into his pocket and grabbed a clay sculpture, that he had made the previous day and threw it at his father. Deidara screamed "KATSU!" as the clay sculpture collided into his father.  
"BOOM" Was all you could hear as his father fell to the ground in a bloody mess. No he wasn't dead, but he was severely injured. Deidara rushed towards his mother, to see if she was all right.  
She embraced him with a hug, and turned towards he husband.  
"Bastard had it coming." Was all that she said before calling an ambulance.  
Four hours later deidara's father had died from loss of blood, and severe injuries. But before his father had died, deidara had gone in his room to see if he was ok. Leaning over to where his father was lying, deidara whispered into his ear "Serves you right bastard, at least this brat will live…" With that said deidara left his father to die.

End of Flash Back

Deidara gave Sasori a cold glare and released his shoulder. " Well I suppose we might as well head to class, un." Deidara said as he headed out of the office his hands shoved into his pant pockets. Sasori just stared at the blonde. Had calling him a brat really offended him? Tch. Like he cared. " Yea, I suppose." Sasori replied, as he followed the blonde. Hn. Did the blonde even know where he was going? Sasori looked at his time table, he and deidara had all the same classes together, that's why he was his guide for the day. "Do you even know where you're going? After all I am supposed to be your so called guide." Sasori said, still following the blonde. "Hai, un. We have Geography first, in Room 234B." The blonde replied looking back Sasori. Ugh. Did Sasori really think he was that dumb, it was actually quite easy to find your way around this school, it had numbers on every door so it made it easier to find out where you're supposed to be heading.

Deidara stopped as he arrived at Room 234B. He sighed as he and Sasori walked into the room. The class all seemed to have their gaze set onto the new student and Sasori. " Welcome Sasori. And this must be Deidara, Hm?" The teacher had spiky, white hair that seemed to tilt to one side, and he wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose, plus his left eye. " Hai, un" Deidara said.  
"Well, welcome to the school. Now please take you're seats." The teacher said as he turned back around to carry on with his lesson. Sasori walked to the back of the class, and his usual seat next to the window. He watched as the blonde made his way to the back of the room, taking the seat that was next to sasori's. Sasori noticed that deidara never took his hands out of his pant pockets, and was interested in why he hadn't. Hn, maybe he should apologize for calling the blonde a brat. Yea, he would, seeing that it had upset the blonde. Sasori tore a piece of paper out from his book and started to write something on it.

Hearing noises coming from where Sasori was sitting Deidara glanced over to see that Sasori was writing something on a piece of paper. Hn. Probably writing to one of his friends, or taking notes.  
Whatever, like he really cared. The Red head had acted so mean to him this morning- Deidara looked up to see a note being placed onto his desk, by Sasori. Hn. Wonder what it says, yeah? Deidara slowly opened the note and read it.

Sorry about calling you brat this morning. Never thought it would have offended you so bad…  
Tch…maybe after school we could hang out or something…  
P.S Why did you have your hand in your pants after you sat down? I know it's a random question and normally people wouldn't notice that stuff….I was just wondering…

Sasori

Deidara closed the note. That was unexpected. It was like the puppet had read his thoughts…  
And that really was a random question. Crap, which reminded him , he forgot to put his gloves on this morning. "Must have left them at home, un…" he whispered to himself. Deidara turned his gaze back to the note. Turning it over deidara wrote his reply to Sasori.  
Sasori looked over at the blonde. Damn he would have to either rip that not to shreds, or burn it. Sasori never said sorry, never wanted to hang out…with anyone and Sasori never changed the topic. It was something about the blonde, that made him feel all weird, and not himself. Not to distort your thoughts, it was a good feeling. Sasori in general didn't like to be around anyone. But, for some reason he liked to be around deidara, even if he only met the blonde a few hours ago. Sasori sat impatiently waiting for the blonde to return the letter. If it was one thing Sasori hated, it was waiting. Finally deidara had given the note back to Sasori. Sasori opened it to see what it said.

Hn. It's okay Sasori-Danna. And incase your wandering, no I don't mean husband. I mean…well master. You act, well…you were the mature one to apologize…  
Yeah we could hang out after school…  
Urm….well…about your question, it's hard to explain…I'll show you in art class…

Deidara

Tch. Sasori-Danna? Hn. That was new. Well he could put up with that. Good, the blonde actually wanted to hang out with him? Art class, eh? Why art? Well, it was better than nothing…but why art class? The rest of the day seemed to go quite fast. And then it was finally art class. Tch. Sasori scanned the room looking for the blonde. Hn, he was sitting at the back of the room, beside the window. Sasori walked over to where deidara was and took the seat beside him.  
Deidara was molding some clay, but looked up as Sasori sat down beside him. "Hey Sasori-Danna, un." Deidara smiled, and went back to molding his clay. Sasori in return smiled, but instead of clay, Sasori took out a puppet and worked on it. Deidara glanced over to see what Sasori was working on. A puppet? Hn, it looks so beautifully crafted. "Sasori-Danna?" deidara questioned. "Hn" Sasori replied not looking up from his work. "Your art is so beautiful…" Deidara said, as he looked at the puppet in awe. Sasori looked up at deidara and smiled. "Thanks, I think your, sculptures are beautiful too." Deidara smiled back, and continued working on his sculpture.  
"Deidara?" Sasori stopped working on his puppet and locked his gaze on deidara. "Yea Danna, un?" Deidara answered, still working on his sculpture. "Why did you want to tell me in art class?"  
Sasori now shifted his chair a little closer to where the blonde was working. Deidara now stopped working on his sculpture and looked at Sasori. Not noticing that Sasori moved his chair a little closer to his. "Un….well, this is why…" Deidara removed his hands from his sculpture and turned them palms up. A tongue emerged from both of deidara's hands. Sasori just sat there, staring at deidara's hands. "You think im a freak, un…" Deidara said, as he put his hands back onto his sculpture. Sasori looked at deidara. Freak? No, he didn't think deidara was a freak, he wasn't even fazed by the tongues in Deidara's palms. " No, deidara I don't think you're a freak…it's actually quite cool." Sasori put a hand on deidara's shoulder. The blonde looked up at that gesture. "How bout we go get some drinks tonight Hn? It's Friday after all, it'll be my treat."  
He doesn't think im a freak? He wants to get sum drink tonight eh? Well, maybe he is a good friend. "Sure, un." Deidara smiled as he continued to work again. Sasori blushed as he saw deidara smile and accept his invitation. Taking his hand off Deidara's shoulder, Sasori went back to working on his puppet.

Hn. What should I wear,un? Deidara questioned himself. Pulling out a fishnet shirt, jeans, black hoddie and a pair of converse deidara dressed himself. Looking at the clock, it was already 7:30. Danna, un should be here any minut- Knock, knock, knock. It was as if the red head read his thoughts again. Deidara walked over to the door and opened it. "Ready?" Sasori was wearing Black jeans, converse and stripped long sleeve shirt. "Yeah, un." Deidara replied as he closed his door behind him.

"Danna where are we going?" Deidara asked as they walked along the street. "Hn. Oh, you'll see when we get there…" Sasori replied. Sasori was gazing at the blonde. Tch. Damn that blonde, he looks so goddamned hot. Sasori inwardly kicked himself for thinking such a thing. "Ok, un…"  
Deidara was also gazing at Sasori through his bangs. Hn. Sasori-Danna looks so good tonight, un. "We're here" Sasori said, as he linked arms with deidara. Looking down at their now linked arms, deidara blushed. Sasori noticed the blonde blushing, and smiled. He walked inside with the blonde. There were lots of people, a band was playing and there were people getting drunk over by the bar. "Deidara, wanna grab a drink?'' Sasori asked. "Hn? Oh sure Danna, un." Deidara and Sasori made their way over to the bar and ordered two beers. Tch. For now. "Danna, un, let's go listen to the band." Sasori looked over at the blonde and nodded his head. Once again Sasori liked arms with deidara, and received a blush once more from the blonde. They walked over to where the ban was playing and took a seat at a table.

"Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill

I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat ''

Sasori looked over at deidara, who seemed to be enjoying the song. Gawd, the blonde looked so hot. Sasori couldn't deny it, he did like the blonde.

"I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison

One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison"

Deidara seemed to notice Sasori staring at him, turning to Sasori the blonde smiled. He liked the red head. Isn't it wrong to have feelings for him? Tch. Who cares? I like him. The blonde thought as he embraced the red head into a hug. Sasori stared at the blonde, who had just embraced him into a hug. A small blush crept upon his face. Sasori couldn't help it; he cupped the blondes face into his hands, and gently kissed him. Deidara's eyes widened as, he saw the red head kiss him. It felt so good. So he retuned the kiss. Sasori pulled away, blushing. "D-Deidara…" Was all he could manage before the blonde pulled him into another kiss. Deidara pulled away this time, looking into sasori's eyes. "Danna, un?" "Hn?" "Uh, I think…I…Urm…I like you Danna, un…" Deidara said as he looked away, embarrassed at what he just told the red head. Sasori smiled at that remark, and grabbed the blonde one more. " I Like you too, dei." And saying that Sasori once again kissed the blonde. Deidara smiled at hearing sasori's response. Only to see the red head kissing him once more.  
Tch. This is going to be one long school year. Sasori thought. But, at least I have the blonde.

"I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison"


End file.
